Saddened Hearts: The Story of Cryst Rogue
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Cryst runs from some gang and runs into a tree, but who is pinned onto that tree, none other than... I'll give you a hint, it's not Inuyasha!


I don't own Inuyasha!

Saddened Hearts:

_The Story of Cryst Rogue_

        Cryst Rogue walked away from her home, her face drawn in a mask. Her heart felt broken, but she didn't want to cry until she reached the park. There, her secret well and secluded grove protected her from everyone else in the world. It was her sanctuary.

        "I'm home," Cryst tried to smile, when she reached the well, but instead she dropped to her knees and cried onto the little bench next to an old grandfather tree.

        She soon stopped her crying, only to look up at the great tree. She walked towards it, peering at the vines that covered something white. She tugged the vines lose, to see a handsome man.

        "Who are you?" Cryst asked softly, her voice filled with the pain, hurt, and torment she had suffered over the years. "You must have been very powerful for someone to hurt you this way."

        Cryst sighed and started her walk back home, but she saw some gang members smirk at the sight of her. "Shit!"

        "After that girl!" one of them yelled.

        "Help!" Cryst ran back to her grove and found the man was awake.

        "Who are you?" he glared at her for a moment until she ran to him.

        "Please, help!" Cryst lightly touched the arrow that held him. It vanished with a pop.

        "Who are you?" he asked.

        "I'll tell when there is time! Right now I'm running for my life!" Cryst shook with fear and anger.

        "Get behind me, human," the man motioned as he came away from the tree. Cryst obeyed, watching him closely.

        "She must be in here!" fifteen gang members entered the sacred grove.

        "You are not welcome here!" the man growled.

        "Look at the fag!" one guy laughed. The man slashed at the boy with his claws; thus the boy bled, and fell.

        "YOU FAGGOT!" the gang leader yelled and they tried to swarm the man, but the man growled and when they pulled out their knives, he pulled out his sword. The gang continued to attack, but it was useless. What was left of the gang was just carnage.

        "Girl, are you all right?" the man asked.

        "Yes," Cryst sighed in relief. "Thank you, my name is Cryst Rogue."

        "You may call me Sesshomaru," the man replied coolly.

        "Why were you on that tree?" Cryst asked sadly.

        "My half-brother's first bitch put me up there."

        "What was she? How could she do that to you… or anyone?" Cryst asked softly, her tears threatening to resurface.

        "She was a Miko," Sesshomaru replied. "What are you?"

        "I'm just Cryst, and my parents are going to be mad if I don't return soon," Cryst sighed. "I am only a girl, and there is nothing special about me."

        "…" Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

        "I'm sorry, but if I don't go home now… I'll have more problems to deal with. Thank you for saving me. If you're hungry, I always hide some food in a cooler next to the well. I brought it here earlier today, and there is water as well…"

        "I do not need to eat human food," Sesshomaru growled, and seemingly to his embarrassment, so did his stomach.

        "Look, if you don't want to eat, that's fine with me," Cryst sighed. "I've gotta get home before… well… bye."

        "Bye?" Sesshoumaru replied confused.

        "If you want to talk, meet me here, okay?" Cryst asked.

        "Feh," Sesshoumaru snorted. He had no intention of this powerful little girl leaving him in a grove. He followed her back to her house to witness something that horrified and appalled him to the very core of his being.

        "You're a stupid bitch, a stupid person, and you are an idiot!" a younger girl yelled at Cryst.

        "Gale, I'm warning you…" Cryst prickled.

        "You're a slut, whore, and dumb ass prick!"

        "I'm gonna…" Cryst stopped as her father leered in the doorway.

        "What is going on?" he glanced with annoyance at his two girls.

        "She called me stupid," Cryst muttered angrily.

        "Gale, stop calling your sister names. And Cryst, control your anger!" he glared at both of them and made them leave the living room.

        Cryst went up to her room and once there, she locked her door and began to cry.

Sesshomaru, quickly looked at Cryst crying, and went to peek in Gale's window. She was smirking and laughing.

He went back to Cryst's window and knocked softly enough so that only Cryst could hear it. Numbly, she opened the window when she saw him, she moved away so he could come in. To his surprise once he stood in her room, she was soon in his arms and crying.

"Human…" Sesshomaru began softly. "Why do you take that from her?"

"She's my sister…" Cryst almost half-laughed while crying into his armored shirt. "I'm supposed to be nice to her… for everything…"

"That isn't a good reason," Sesshomaru sighed and hugged her.

"My parents seem to not want me to show any emotions," Cryst cried softly.

"Gather your things," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why?" Cryst stopped crying and looked up at him in confusion.

"Well, one, I'm a youkai, two, I can't go anywhere without you because if I'm more than a block away… I feel like I have a large headache," Sesshoumaru began to list off reasons, "Three, I want to see where my castle is."

"Castle?" Cryst asked.

"My home, I'm the Demon Lord of the Western lands," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Okay, I'm pretty much packed," Cryst replied softly.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise.

"We just have to get food and water, not to mention my ATM card."

"What?"

"Money," Cryst smiled. "Thank you for letting me come with you, even if it is because you don't want a migraine."

"Migraine?"

"A very large headache," Cryst smiled as she put a finger to her lips, and tiptoed down the stairs with him on her heals. He rolled his eyes at her, she wasn't being that quiet, but she was trying.

Cryst grabbed a large container and filled it with water. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as she reached into the white box and brought out fruits, a package of meat, instant ramen, oden, and vegetables. He saw her reach into a cupboard and pull out a frying pan and some other supplies.

He picked up the heavy container, but it was fairly light for him. They made their way stealthily back into her room, where she sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"So, what else do we need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I think right now that this is it," Cryst winced at the sight of her overly large pack, and the pack of food.

"I'll carry the food," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Thanks, um, could we stop by the grove?"

"The place where I was imprisoned?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Not the tree… the well," Cryst sighed as he jumped gently to the ground from her second story window. "I can't make that jump without hurting myself."

"I'll catch you."

Cryst swallowed hard and jumped, landing in his arms. The lights of the house turned on and Sesshoumaru grabbed the food with his tail and ran, with Cryst still in his arms.

"Sesshomaru?" Cryst began. He grunted in reply, as they neared the well. "There is a legend of a girl that could travel to the Sengoku Jedi through a well." Sesshomaru raised his brow. "She went back in the past to find some Tama, with a hanyou, a pervert, a kitsune, and a huntress. So, I'd like to kind of test that hypothesis. Do you want to?"

"If it amuses you," Sesshomaru sighed.

"What time are you from?"

"The one you mentioned that the girl went to."

"Oh! That's really cool!" Cryst grinned.

"Cool? Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, 'cool' means 'awesome'."

"Oh, then hopefully this will work," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"If it does… you'll be home, and I'll be away from mine."

"Humph," Sesshomaru jumped with all his burdens into the well.

"Um, Sesshomaru… why is it day now?" Cryst asked worriedly as she looked up at the sky.

"We must be in my time," Sesshomaru replied.

"But… then… if this is the well that allows time travel… wouldn't we be near Inuyasha's forest?"

"How do you know of my half-brother?"

"The legend of Inuyasha and Kagome's search for the Shikon no Tama is known and told as a story to those who wish to hear a tale… it is true! So, you are his half-brother who obsesses over his sword, and Kikyou pinned you to the tree?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru glared at her, and set her down.

"That's odd, the tales never mentioned Kikyou hating you…" Cryst cocked her head thoughtfully.

"She always has. She told me I look like Inuyasha's sister, more than I do his brother."

        "I don't think you do," Cryst replied truthfully.

        "Oh?"

        "Well, you don't look like a girl. Besides, you may as well take what she said as a backwards complement," Cryst shrugged as she followed Sesshomaru.

        "Why?"

        "In a way, she said you were prettier than that bag of skin and bones she wears," Cryst replied.

        Sesshomaru chuckled, "You have an unusual way of seeing things, human."

        "My name is Cryst! Not 'human'!" Cryst stopped and glared at his back angrily.

        "Fine, Cryst," Sesshomaru sighed when he began to feel a headache coming on.

        "SESSHOMARU!" a man leapt between Cryst and Sesshomaru, "You bastard, where hells are you taking this girl?"

        "Oh! You must be Inuyasha!" Cryst smiled at Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha turned to look at her. "I'm in no need of saving. Sesshomaru and I are friends. And I think the legends were fairly truthful… you do have a potty-mouth."

        "What?" Inuyasha gaped in shock as this girl he was supposed to save… insulted him?

        "Good luck on your shard hunting! I hope Kagome kisses you and Kikyou rots in hell!" Cryst grinned as she skipped around Inuyasha and began to laugh softly when Sesshomaru picked her up and took off.

        "Was that wise?" Sesshomaru asked the girl in his arms.

        "Not really, but hey, wasn't the look on his face funny!" Cryst giggled. Sesshomaru smirked; his new girl was definitely very different from Rin.

        "FLUFFY-SAMA!" Rin ran towards him.

        "Rin," Sesshomaru nodded.

        "Um, Sesshomaru? Can I walk now?" Cryst asked. Sesshomaru set her down.

        Jaken ran towards them, "That is Sesshomaru-sama, to you, human!"

        "Shut up, toad," Cryst glared at the toad youkai.

        "No human calls Sesshomaru-sama so familiarly!" Jaken tried to hit Cryst with his staff, but Cryst dodged it and kicked the staff away from the toad. She then kicked him into a pond.

        "I have a freaking name! You baka toad!" Cryst glared at the lake where Jaken was now swimming his way to the surface.

        "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants to know who the pretty lady is!"

        "Rin, this is Lady Cryst," Sesshomaru introduced Rin.

        "Just call me Cryst," the older girl winked at the younger. "Toady wart-face is annoying, isn't he?"

        Rin laughed, "Jaken toady wart-face."

        Sesshomaru chuckled in amusement. "You will get along fine, here."

        "I'll try to, Sesshomaru," Cryst smiled.

        "JAKEN TOADY WART-FACE!" Rin giggled as she danced around Jaken.

        "Rin and I will get along just fine," Cryst laughed. He smiled at her laughter, it was a beautiful sound, and like Rin, she didn't smell as bad as other humans, she smelled of sweets.

        "I would like you to teach Rin of human culture," Sesshomaru stated.

        "I'd love to!" Cryst replied, "But it will be a learning experience for both of us, because, I don't know what human customs are here!"

        "You have my permission to go to Inuyasha's village to learn more," Sesshomaru sighed.

        "Thank you," Cryst smiled. Rin was annoying Jaken, and she was laughing again. For the first time in years, she was truly happy.

        "Rin, look at this!" Cryst pointed to someone's home, "That is called a hut!"

        "Hut!" Rin laughed.

        "That's a dog," Cryst pulled Rin away from the dogs foaming mouth. "Don't go near it! It's deadly!"

        "What?" Rin blinked in Cryst's arms.

        "That dog could make us sick and we'd die," Cryst slowly backed away from the dog, and backed into Inuyasha.

        "You!" Inuyasha yelled.

        "Um…" Inuyasha noticed her attention focused on the dog that had foam coming from its mouth. He frowned when she grabbed his sleeve and ran! "If it bites us we'll get sick and die!" She yelled as the dog gained on them. Inuyasha scooped up the two girls and placed them in a tree.

        Inuyasha growled as the dog tried to attack him. Cryst gasped and quickly threw a stick at the dog. The stick seemed to glow purple, and it hit the dog, killing it instantly.

        "Don't go near it!" Cryst warned Inuyasha and Rin.

        "You killed it," Inuyasha glared at the girl.

        "That doesn't mean it's still not dangerous!" Cryst glared back. "Common Rin, let's go home."

        "You live with Rin and Sesshomaru now?" Rin gasped in delight.

        "Yes, Rin," Cryst sighed. "Thank you Inuyasha. Just so you know... you should burn the body so no other animals, human, hanyou, or youkai contract the disease."

        "Hey! You're Sesshomaru's wench!"

        "My name is Cryst, and Sesshomaru is being kind enough to let me stay at his castle. I know what you hold against your brother, and frankly, if you looked hard enough, he's changed. You know Kikyou personally, I know her by her reputation as the 'dead zombie'. She pinned Sesshomaru to a tree near Kagome's well. I freed him. But, there is no sign of a shrine anywhere. It's a park. I think Kagome's house must have burned down, along with others. Please, I know you'll protect her and her family, but make sure that she's not there when it happens, because you wouldn't be able to live very long without her."

        "Who are you to tell me such things, bitch?" Inuyasha raged.

        "I'm just a girl from a future, even further than Kagome's.  Where I am from, you are a tale, as well as your love for Kagome," Cryst stayed in the tree, holding Rin tightly. "I'm just a girl who has had pain, sorrow, and heartbreak every day of my life. I haven't been happy in a long time, Inuyasha. I am happy with Sesshomaru, and Rin."

        "Leave," Inuyasha growled.

        "Inuyasha, I'm going to be in the village tomorrow, with Rin. Sesshomaru wants her to learn of human culture, and I will be learning as well."

        "Feh!" Inuyasha growled and started a fire that burned the dead dog.

        "Inuyasha!" a girl in a sailor outfit waved happily.

        "Hi, I'm Cryst and this is Rin," Sesshomaru heard Cryst say from the tree.

        "Oh, I'm Kagome!" the girl smiled at them. "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

        "He's making sure there will not be an outbreak of rabies," Cryst replied.

        "Isn't that little girl the one who always travels with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

        "Yes, but I was teaching her about human culture in this time, when that rabid dog almost bit her. Inuyasha saved us and put us in this tree for our safety," Cryst smiled at Kagome. The fire had turned the dog to ashes.

        "Cryst-chan, Rin has to go!" Rin shook.

        "Someone get us down! Quick!" Cryst was completely serious, and Inuyasha started laughing. 

        Sesshomaru understood something was wrong, and they were out of the tree in a second. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped.

        "Thanks Sesshomaru! We'll be back in a few minutes!" Cryst ran into the forest carrying Rin.

        "Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "Sit!"

        "OW!" Inuyasha growled, "What was that for, bitch?"

        "I'll leave it to you to figure it out, and until you do… don't talk to me!" Kagome glared at him and stomped back to the village.

        "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed.

        "Why are you acting funny?"

        "I've learned that showing some feelings are necessary, when dealing with Rin and Cryst," Sesshomaru growled.

        "You like that girl?"

        "Inuyasha, thank you for saving Rin and Cryst-chan from the dog," Rin smiled.

        "Sesshomaru, I'll be along in a minute," Cryst smiled at her friend, he nodded and took Rin walking.

        "What?" Inuyasha asked.

        "Kagome loves you, and it hurts her when she sees you with Kikyou. You make her cry at night, when she goes home. You need to be a bit nicer to her, too. Calling her a 'bitch' is no way to impress her! You may mean it to be a nice thing calling her your bitch, but in her time it is the same as you calling her a whore! And I could care less if you heed my advise, but it'd save you from getting 'sit' a couple of times," Cryst smiled and walked away. "You're a nice guy; you just have to show that side of you more often." Cryst threw the words over her shoulder, knowing he would hear her. She ran to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin.

        "Cryst, why did you talk to my half-brother?"

        "I think that someday, we all are going to need as many friends to help conquer our enemies. I'd rather have a friend instead of an enemy, but Naraku is definitely an enemy."

        "Cryst, can we talk?"

        "Sure," Cryst rose from the floor, laying her book on a table and followed Sesshomaru to a different room.

        "Cryst, why do you not see me as a monster, or a killer?"

        "I guess it's because I don't think you're really like that at all. Little things show how much you care for everyone, even Jaken," Cryst shrugged.

        "How do you like Rin?"

        "I love her; she's like a sweet little sister… like how mine used to be."

"Why do you remain here?"

        "Well, I feel safe here, and you haven't asked me to leave," Cryst frowned.

        "How do you feel about staying here permanently?"

        "I'd like it, but I wouldn't want to stay indoors forever," Cryst still frowned.

        "How do you feel about me?"

        "What?" Cryst was shocked by his question.

        "How do you feel about me?" Sesshomaru repeated.

        "…I…" Cryst stuttered, "I… like you a lot…" Cryst swallowed hard. "I feel safe when you're around…"

        "Cryst, I want a truthful answer."

        "That is true," Cryst replied shocked at how close he was to her.

        Sesshomaru leaned down and pulled her to him, kissing her. Cryst gasped in surprise, and began to kiss him back. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers. Cryst wrapped her arms around him, and soon pulled her mouth away from his so she could catch her breath. She leaned her head against his chest, panting, yet smiling happily. Sesshomaru purred as she fell asleep against him.

        "Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken entered the room. When he saw Cryst sleeping and heard Sesshomaru's purring, he fled.

        "Sleep on, my beautiful Rogue," Sesshomaru whispered and kissed her head.

        "Rin get Cryst for a mommy, and then Rin have a complete family!" Rin laughed as Jaken stared at her in horror.

        "Rin, do you want to go to the village?" Cryst came up to greet the little girl.

        "Yes!" Rin smiled happily and danced around until Cryst took her hand. They walked to the village happily, unknowing that Sesshomaru followed them.

        "Hi Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled.

        "Hi! You still mad at Inuyasha?"

        "No, he finally figured it out," Kagome sighed.

        "He's just a big softy at heart, isn't he?" Cryst chuckled.

        "Hey! Don't tell me you have a crush on Inuyasha!"

        "No, not now and not ever!" Cryst waved her hands frantically. "Why would I try to steal a friend's crush?"

        "What!" Kagome literally howled.

        "Kagome, I consider you my friend, but friends tell each other the truth, and you like Inuyasha. He likes you too, but he's just too freaking stubborn to admit it. Besides, I think my crush has me… hook, line, and sinker," Cryst and Kagome laughed together.

        "So, who is your crush?" Kagome asked.

        "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Cryst smirked.

        "Silly, common tell me!" Kagome pleaded.

        "How about this, I'll tell you who it's not!" Kagome quickly nodded. "It's not Inuyasha, Jaken, or Naraku (sticks out tongue)."

        "Hm, tell me if it works out?"

        "Of course!" Cryst laughed. "So, are you going to the village?"

        "Yeah, I want to see my friends and Lady Kaede."

        "Do you mind if we come? Sesshomaru said I was to continue the human culture lessons, and I think it'll be fun!"

        "Okay, follow me!" Kagome and the other two girls chattered and Sesshomaru found himself angrily thinking that whomever Cryst's crush was, they were going to die. When he finally caught up to them, he watched from the God Tree.

        "Kagome, bring the other Miko in with you," Kaede stated.

        "Miko?" all three girls blinked in confusion. Sesshomaru heard the old woman's funny tone of voice and sped toward Cryst and Rin, whisking the two of them away, while the people of the village screamed "Youkai!"

        "Sesshomaru-sama, why come get Rin?"  Rin asked.

        "Rin, please go find Jaken and ask him to make you some food."

        "But Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken whined.

        "NOW!" Sesshomaru growled.

        "Sesshomaru…" Cryst walked toward the fuming youkai lord. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong? Please tell me."

        "I heard that woman's voice and it was harmful, it wanted to harm you and Rin. I won't let anyone hurt you!" Sesshomaru growled.

        "Oh, Sesshomaru," Cryst began to cry and hugged him tightly.

        "Cryst, why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

        "That is one of the nicest things anyone has said to me," Cryst leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

        "Please, I'll talk to Kagome, and get her to make Inuyasha not attack you, so that you can come into the village if you want to," Cryst still held onto him.

        "Fine, because that old crone isn't getting within three feet of you without me!"

        "Sesshomaru, were you following us?" Cryst asked him, tapping her finger gently on his nose.

        Sesshomaru went cross-eyed as he stared at her finger, "I was making sure you were safe, plus you know I can't be that far away from you before I get a headache." 

        "Oh, I had forgotten about that! I don't really mind, but next time, could you let me speak to Kagome without listening in?"

        "Fine, if it will make you happy."

        "Thank you! Sesshomaru, you're the best," Cryst whispered in his ear, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

        "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken came upon the two kissing. "Epp!"

        "Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled. When he saw Cryst had run across the room, blushing a brilliant red, he wanted to kill the toad. "Cryst…" he whimpered.

        Cryst felt the embarrassment leave her, when he did that, "I just got embarrassed is all… You didn't do anything wrong."

        "Cryst-chan! Come play with Rin!" Rin pulled Cryst out of the room, while Cryst gave an apologetic smile to Sesshomaru.

        "Cryst…" Sesshomaru felt his heart hurt.

        "I can't believe you talked Inuyasha into agreeing!" Cryst laughed and happily hugged Kagome. "Thank you so much!"

        "Remember what our deal was!" Kagome laughed.

        "Yeah, my crush is Sesshomaru," Cryst blushed while Kagome stared in shock.

        "What's a crush?" Rin asked Cryst.

        "It's when you really like a boy," Cryst bit her lip. "Now don't tell Sesshomaru about this okay?"

        "Okay! Rin keep Cryst-chan's secret!" Rin giggled when a fox-boy ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

        "Rin, why don't you stay with Kagome, and I'll get Sesshomaru," Rin nodded and began talking to the kitsune happily. Cryst ran off and was soon pulled into someone's arms. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, but she saw it was someone else! "SESSHOMARU!" Cryst screamed.

        "I'm not Sesshomaru, my lady! I am Miroku, the humble monk! Will you bear my child?"

        "SESSHOMARU!" Cryst screamed again. Miroku found himself flat on his back, and the girl out of his arms.

        "HOUSHI! If you ever touch Cryst again… I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru growled as Cryst clung to him tightly. "Cryst, it's alright. He's not going to touch you or ask you his stupid questions!"

        "Sesshomaru!" Cryst cried into his kimono. She was shaking and scared.

        "MIROKU!" a girl with a boomerang glared at the houshi, when she saw a girl in Sesshomaru's arms and hit the perverted monk over the head with her giant boomerang.

        "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" the girl, Sango, got into a defensive stance

        "Don't hurt Sesshomaru!" the shivering girl yelled at Sango. Sango dropped her boomerang with shock.

        "Okay…" Sango picked up her weapon and numbly hit Miroku over the head with it again.

        "It's okay, Cryst. No one is going to hurt you or me. Shh…" Sesshomaru comforted the nearly hysterical Cryst.

        "Cryst! Are you okay?" Kagome and the two children had come running and so had Inuyasha.

        "I hate perverts…" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock.

        "Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

        "Oh, the houshi must have grabbed her from behind, and scared her to death, then popped his question, while she was screaming for him to come," Sango pointed at Sesshomaru.

        "That's about the gist of it," came a shaky reply from a red eyed Cryst, who looked that if she left Sesshomaru's side, which she would crumble into tears.

        "Rin, we should take Cryst home…" Sesshomaru began.

        "No," Cryst looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please, I wanted to ask why that lady called me a Miko."

        "All right, but if she tries to hurt you in any way…" Sesshomaru warned her.

        "I understand, thank you," Cryst smiled up at her demon hero.

        "When we get back home, we need to talk," Sesshomaru told Cryst seriously.

        "Okay," Cryst sighed contentedly as Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the village.

        "Ouch, what happened?" Miroku finally came to.

        "Dimwit!" Kagome yelled angrily at the monk, "You scared my friend!" Kagome and Sango both beat him, with Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha watching.

        "Would someone please call Kaede baba?" Miroku asked as he fainted.

        "He's in for a big surprise when he finds out he just tried to grope my brother's future mate!" Inuyasha smirked.

        "Future mate?" Sango stood wide eyed while Kagome just smiled.

        "I'm glad for her, she really likes him," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "She's already made a better demon out of him."

        "Feh!" Inuyasha frowned.

        "Just like you made Inuyasha a better hanyou!" Shippo smiled, finally understanding the conversation.

        "WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelped.

        "Well, I heard what Cryst said to you, when she was talking to you. Basically she said you two loved each other," Shippo smiled wickedly.

        "Oh! Rin remember something!" Rin clapped happily, "Cryst-chan is even from further in the future than Kagome-chan! She told me there was a romantic legend of the hanyou and the Miko! And there was this really mean lady who tries to shoot the hanyou in the heart, and take him away from his true love, the Miko! She said that it was the well from the story that brought her and Sesshomaru-sama back to Jaken and Rin!"

        "Um, that's really an interesting story, Rin," Kagome blushed. Inuyasha picked up the monk and took him to the guest hut, leaving him there and coming back for Kagome.

        "We'd better go see what the baba wants with your friend, Kagome," Inuyasha stated, and picked up Kagome. Sango called for Kirara, and she helped Rin and Shippo up. Then she got on and they were off towards the village.

        "So, you came back?" Kaede smirked. "And you brought a friend?"

        "Leave her be, witch!" Sesshomaru growled.

        "Oh, she's a Miko, like Kagome, but not…" Kaede closed her old eye. "She has a purple aura, that means she is perfect for me," Kaede chuckled.

        Cryst backed up into Sesshomaru and shook, "Get us out of here?"

        "He can't move dearie," Kaede smirked.

        "You hurt him!" Cryst accused angrily and began glowing purple. "You hurt the one guy who's ever made me happy!" Cryst let her emotions fly, and the room seemed to spin around Kaede baba.

        "Stop! I need you to stop wasting your power! I need it to live!"

        "Oh! So you were just going to take my life and my power so you could live? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?" Cryst suddenly felt her power and let it go in one blast, which blasted Kaede baba into dust. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

        "Cryst?" Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes filled with worry.

        "Sesshomaru!" Cryst cried and threw herself into his arms, tears spilling down her face.

        "What happened?" Inuyasha asked when he saw a sobbing Cryst clinging to his brother.

        "That baba that lived is now no longer," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

        "You…" Inuyasha growled.

        "No, I did. She would have killed me and she was hurting Sesshomaru!" Cryst cried harder.

        "What's all that noise about?" an old woman entered the hut.

        "EPP! She's alive!" Sesshomaru pulled Cryst closer to him when she yelped.

        "What are you talking about?" Kaede glared at Sesshomaru, she saw the girl he was holding, and suddenly laughed.

        "What is so funny, Baba?" Sesshomaru growled.

        "You! Holding a human!" Kaede rolled on the floor.

        "You're as mean as the other baba!" Cryst glared angrily at the baba and purple surrounded both her and Sesshomaru, much to Sesshomaru's surprise.

        "Cryst! Stop!" Kagome jumped in front of Kaede. "Inuyasha, the baba that Cryst killed was a thing of Naraku's!"

        "Naraku?" Cryst shivered and clung tighter to Sesshomaru, the purple aura faded slightly.

        "I will be taking Rin and Cryst home," Sesshomaru sighed. "They have had enough excitement for today."

        "Later, brother," Inuyasha muttered.

        "Inuyasha, thank you for not saying anything to her," Sesshoumaru smiled.

        "Rin goes with Sesshomaru-sama and Cryst-chan, right?"

        "That's right Rin, we could never leave you with strangers, unless we trusted them," Cryst smiled at the younger girl.

        "Rin love Cryst-chan and Sesshomaru-sama," Rin hugged both the people she named, and then hopped into Sesshomaru's arms. Cryst climbed on his back; soon they arrived at the castle.

        "Sesshomaru, I was really scared for you back there," Cryst clung tightly to his kimono.

        "Cryst, I will always protect you, I just couldn't move or speak, but I could hear and see."

        "Why Sesshomaru-sama always speak in riddles?" Rin yawned.

        "Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be him," Cryst smiled up as she slid down for Sesshomaru's back, then gently removed Rin from his arms.

        "Oh, can Rin stay up with Sesshomaru-sama and Cryst-chan?" Rin yawned.

        "Common Rin-chan," Cryst held the sleepy little girl. "I'll tell you a story, once you're ready for bed."

        "Really? Rin never had a story for bed before."

        "Rin, the story is for you, not your bed. That's why it's called a bedtime story. Now say goodnight to Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama," Cryst walked over to Jaken and Rin said goodnight, while Jaken grumbled. Then she took Rin to Sesshomaru and let Rin give him a hug. "Rin?"

        "What?"  Cryst whispered to Rin. "Oh!" Rin immediately kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and hugged him. "Rin like Cryst-chan, she fun!"

        "Okay, common Rin," and with that Cryst placed the little girl back up on her hip and carried Rin to Rin's room.

        "…" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, she'd told Rin to kiss him goodnight? He made his way to Rin's room. When he got there, Rin was in her bed, and Cryst was sitting beside her.

        "So, what kind of story do you want?" Cryst asked Rin.

        "Rin don't know."

        "Okay," Cryst smiled. "The story is called 'A Thief's Heart'.

Someone yelled 'thief' as they saw him running across the street. He ran faster, even though he wasn't a real thief, but the guards chased him and finally were catching up to him.

A young girl stepped out from behind a door, where he hadn't seen a door before. She pulled him inside and shut the door. She looked scared and frightened by the sight of the guards. She took him down some steps.

Soon they found that they were in an underground room, it was filled with some old sofas, rugs, blankets, a crudely made table and two stools.

When he thanked her she only smiled. He told her his name was Jason, and politely asked what hers was. She smiled and spoke no words, but she began to draw on the dry dirt floor. Her name was Silen. She explained to him that she couldn't speak. She had lovely dark hair; rich earthy eyes, tanned skin, and she always seemed to smile.

        In a few weeks, Jason had to steal for his supper and hers. He didn't mind people yelling 'thief'; they were the ones who had forced him into his new life.

Eventually, Jason decided to get a job. He became very wealthy once his teacher had died, because he had inherited every possession of his teacher. He soon moved the shop right above their little underground room. He made life better for Silen, and asked for her hand in marriage. She was shocked and didn't know how to reply. After a few days, she agreed, and he gave her a tiger ring.

        If fate had been smiling on them before, it turned its back on them for one day. While Jason was out getting cloth for Silen, a band of thugs and thieves came in and murdered Silen, and stole everything of importance, but they didn't see her tiger ring. When Jason came back, he found his wife-to-be dead on the floor; her tiger ring still attached to her finger. He wept over her body, when he took the ring off of her finger, her body turned into a living tiger. Jason put the ring on, and he too turned into a tiger. He was now a tiger with his beloved Silen; they tracked down the thieves, killed them, and lived happily in a forest."

        "Rin like story," Rin yawned. "Night, Cryst-chan." Rin kissed Cryst on her cheek and hugged her.

"Goodnight Rin, may pleasant dreams come to you and nightmares vanish into oblivion," Cryst smiled, and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

Rin was now asleep, so Sesshomaru entered, "That was an interesting tale."

"It was fun to make up one," Cryst smiled at him as she walked toward him.

"You made it up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's easier for some than others, but that's one of the few things I'm skilled at."

"Ah, would it disturb you if I came in to listen?"

"No, I'd like it a lot, and maybe you can add to the story. Even Jaken could join in and have some fun," Cryst laughed softly, so not to wake Rin. When she reached the door, Sesshoumaru held it for her, and he followed her out, closing Rin's door behind him.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru stated.

"I remember," Cryst smiled at him. She noticed him acting slightly nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Sesshomaru replied, and took a step towards her. "Will you be my mate?"

"Do you mean… marry you?"

"That is the term you humans use for a life partner, yes? Will you be my mate and bear my pups?"

"Can I think about it?" Cryst shook.

Sesshoumaru looked hurt but nodded his consent.

"You know I wouldn't live as long as you…" Cryst stated.

"I can make it so you live longer," Sesshoumaru replied.

"What about Rin's opinion?"

"Is that important to you?"

"Yes, because in many ways, she is your daughter," Cryst told him softly.

"I will leave you alone until you come to me, or call me to tell me what your decision is," Sesshoumaru walked off. Cryst headed to her room and fell asleep after hours of thinking about Sesshoumaru's question.

"WAKE UP! CRYST-CHAN!" Rin yelled and jumped on Cryst's bed.

"Huh? Oh, Rin, what time is it?"

"Time to wake up! Jaken said I was to get you up!"

"He did? And I thought he hated me!"

"Oh, Jaken likes you! He just has a funny way of showing his feelings."

"Rin, how would you feel if I became your mommy?"

"Rin would love it! Rin wanted you to be Rin's new mommy, since Rin met you!" Rin had a huge grin and was bouncing off the walls, happily.

"Rin, no jumping on the bed. Now, let's go eat something!" Cryst laughed happily.

"Sesshomaru-sama vanished!" Rin began to cry once they entered the dinning area.

"No, Rin," Cryst comforted the little girl. "He said he would give me time to think without him around."

"So, Sesshomaru-sama be back soon?" Rin pouted.

"I don't know, he's probably somewhere in the castle," Cryst picked Rin up and twirled her around. "Let's eat."

"So, you go see Sesshoumaru-sama now?"

"Yes, Rin," Cryst smiled.

"Will you really be my new mommy?"

"We'll see. Okay Rin?" Cryst picked up the little girl, and gave her a cookie. "Jaken!"

"Filthy human, what do you want?"

"Could you watch Rin, please?" Cryst smiled at the irritable toad demon.

"Fine, fine, I don't like filthy humans, so leave," Jaken grumbled.

"Oh and here's some food for your troubles!" Cryst handed Jaken a plate full of cookies. "I hope you'll share a few with Rin." Jaken gaped at her openly as she walked out of the room smiling.

"She's very different from any human I've met," Jaken blinked.

  
"Sesshomaru…" Cryst whispered, as she saw him walk down the hall. He looked up at her with a mask. He began to walk away, but Cryst ran to him and hugged him to get him to stop walking away from her. He froze against her touch. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I would like to be your mate if you'll still have me."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to face her. He smiled and pulled her against him. "I'm glad you agreed," Sesshomaru kissed her passionately.

"I just needed to ask Rin," Cryst smiled and nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck.

"Umm," Sesshomaru purred.

"I like that sound," Cryst whispered as she buried her head into his shirt.

"Rin want to know if Cryst-chan is Rin's new mommy," Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's leg.

"She will be," Sesshomaru replied huskily.

"Finally! You'll stop calling me Cryst-chan!" Cryst laughed happily.

"Then can Rin call you mama?"

"If you want to, but if not, just call me Cryst, I like that better than almost anything else," Cryst smiled as Sesshomaru pulled her closer when Jaken came into the hall.

"So, she will soon be Lady Cryst," Jaken smiled and took Rin outside to play.

"So, how exactly do we become mates?"

"Asking is the first step. Then I have to…"

"What?"

"Drink your blood, and you drink mine," Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Why?"

"It will make sure you live as long as I do," Sesshomaru nibbled at her neck, biting only hard enough to allow a bit of blood out. He licked it and savored the taste as his mate-to-be shivered in half pleasure. He waited for the cut to heal, but it wouldn't until she drank his blood. He knew she was afraid to hurt him, so he just took her nail and made a swipe at his neck. Then he pulled her head toward the cut and blood. When she drank it, she was kissing his neck the entire time. Her cut sealed quickly, and she brought her lips to his. He returned her kisses and growled playfully at her, picking her up and carrying her to his chambers.

Once in the gigantic bed, Cryst curled up next to Sesshomaru and fell asleep in his arms.

Something jumping onto the bed woke the two. Cryst sat up and spotted a very frightened Rin, "What is it Rin?"

"Rin scared! Big loud noises! Wake Rin up and Rin scared!" Rin jumped as lightning flashed, and thunder roared.

"It's okay, Rin," Cryst smiled and pulled the little girl to her. "It's only thunder. Do you see the pretty lights?"

"Rin sees."

"Well, they are pretty, but they can kill you. They make the noise. There is a story, that there is a fight going on between the Cold and the Hot," Cryst explained simply. "Every time the Hot and the Cold fight, the lightning and thunder comes. But if either of them is hurt, they cry and once they are done crying, a beautiful rainbow comes and apologizes to everyone who had to suffer through their fights and tears."

"Can Rin stay with you and Sess-papa tonight, mama?" Rin pleaded.

"Of course Rin," Cryst smiled, pulling back the covers and letting Rin slip in between her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just yawned and placed his soft plush tail around them. Soon Rin had fallen asleep and Cryst smiled at how cute Rin was and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sleep, mate," he ordered.

"Yes, mate," Cryst sighed and soon fell asleep.

When Rin woke, she saw Sesshomaru-papa and Cryst-mama were still asleep. She smiled and crept back to her room.

Sesshomaru felt no one next to him, and pulled Cryst over to him with his tail. He woke up when he saw that it wasn't Rin. He chuckled when he looked down and saw his mate snuggling up to him. He sighed and inhaled her scent. Then he went back to sleep.

Cryst woke up and tried to get up, but something was pressed firmly against her and wouldn't let her. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru's arms and tail surrounding her. She sighed happily when Sesshomaru pulled her to him for a kiss.

"You might have dog breath," Cryst joked.

Sesshomaru smiled, his mate was being playful. "I am a dog, mate." He kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Cryst kissed him back, but while she snuggled, something on her head began to itch. She reached up with her hands and gasped when she discovered she had claws.

"What is wrong mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, I have claws, and something on my head itches," Cryst tried to get as close to her mate as possible.

"Mate, calm yourself," Sesshomaru reached up with one hand and began to scratch at her new ears. A deep rumble came from her throat. "This happens when a demon takes a human for a mate, and they mix their bloods."

"So, what am I now?" Cryst looked up at her mate.

"A hanyou, like my half brother."

"May I go look in a mirror?" Cryst asked in curiosity. Sesshomaru chuckled and released her. Cryst walked carefully to the mirror and smiled happily at the new reflection she saw.

"Like what you see, mate?" Sesshomaru's voice was huskier than normal.

"This is…" Cryst couldn't find any words to express how she felt. She ran back to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly.

"Are you displeased, mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, especially since you gave me this gift," Cryst kissed her mate.


End file.
